Black Butler Cross Hearts
by KandeePop
Summary: As part of an investigation, Ciel and Sebastian meet and take care of Cammery. Strange feelings erupt from Cam's and Sebastian's encounter... but they never met before... Or have they? Will romance spark an old flame or a new one? Will Ciel ever solve the case or will it linger and get worst? Read To Find OUT!


| As the rose fell to the ground, so did all the bodies around Cammery. The frighten woman stared at the killer with such fright. Her eyes didn't blink as tears fell to the ground. The sky soon showed it's share of the pain. All it did was cry along with her. For hours, the pain of the dead lingered. For hours it was dark. Until the sun shared a message with Cam, her heart was filled with an inner storm, an imbalance. The sun broke threw the clouds to tell Cam- _there will be a way for your heart to turn back to white, follow this light_. The light shined on Ciel and Sebastian as the approached her. Sebastian held his hand out and Cam grabbed it. His touch so soft, so foreign, but comforting. In his arms Cam let her feelings of sorrow melt away. Her heart was at a temporary ease. _Give your heart a rest and free your body of this burden. It was never your fault and they'll help you bring the one who is at fault- to justice._

"What's your name?" Sebastian looked at her face soaked in hears.

"Cammery... just call me... Cam or Camy..." Cam closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, Camy." Ciel say with his hand on her back. "We'll take that man down."

"But... it ... was...was..." Cam had fell. Weak and tired her body somehow know to trust Sebastian. He held her gently, close to his body."

| Later at the manner, Sebastian and Ciel were going over the case while they let Cam rest. What ever the criminal did to kill all of those people at once didn't kill Cam but, it did weaken her greatly. At her bed Cam didn't move, and her mind wondered. _**What was that voice I herd? '...your heart... follow this light'? What?... did it really meant them? ... Why didn't I pushed him away liked I thought I would? ... My body acted on it's own and fell into his arms... His... His... His name... What is it... I ... have to find out... But, my body wont move... 'Just rest. I got you.' ... that man...** Quiet your thoughts. Let your body fully rest. The answers will come to you..._Cam finally let her thoughts drift away. After a full eight hour rest Cam got out of bed to find Sebastian. **_I got to find him... To thank him and his friend..._**

"Um... anyone?" Cam looked around and only spotted a doll-of some sort. "um... Why is there a doll here?"

"Ho ho ho?" Tanaka said as Cam picked him up.

"It's so cute! And it even talks." Cam squeezed Tanaka to make him talk.

"Ho ho ho... Ho?" Tanaka giggled a bit. "Ho Ho ho!" Cam began poking him.

"Cute! This toy must belong to that boy from before."

"Tanaka is no toy." Sebastian's calm voice startled Cam. He came from nowhere and sent Cam jumping.

"Ah!" Cam suddenly jumped and landed on the rails.

"Sorry for startling you. But Tanaka is no toy. He's a actual person." Sebastian helped Cam from the rails and took Tanaka from her.

"Really?" Cam was shocked. "Sorry Tanaka." She blushed out of frustration.

"Ho ho ho... ho ho." Tanaka commented. This time around Cam understood him.

"Ya I still think you're cute." Cam smiled. "Wait! Sorry, I didn't get your name before."

"I am Sebastian Michaelis." acm and Sebastian shook hands but it felt strange.

"Sweet... And that boy?"

"That _boy _is Ciel Phantomhive-"

"The Queen's Watchdog?!"

"Yes."

"oh..." Cam felt a ray of relief knowing the Queen's Watchdog was helping in the investigation but, felt bad not recognizing him. "oh..."

"Are you okay? You don't look well." Sebastian put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "You don't have a fever..."

"uh...Don't worry..." She pulled his hand away but, there was no doubt that they both felt something off. They both pull away not knowing what to say.

"See you later... I must get the young master his tea.." Sebastian left to prepare the tea. When he went to the kitchen his thought wondered. **_That same feeling I got before! When I held her...in my arms... Why? Why am I getting like this? My heart... felt some sort of relief when I grabbed her... When I held her... And now when she grabbed my hand... What ever it is... it can't be love... Wait why did I even thought of that? ...That was the first thing that cross to my mind...love? ... Why? I haven't felt like this in years... could it be? ... NO! I don't even know her... but... What if... I_ do?-** Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted by Ciel. Ciel called him so suddenly he almost dropped a tea cup. He responded quickly.

"Yes, my lord."

"Where's my tea?" Ciel notice he actually caught Sebastian off guard in a way.

"oh!... Yes. I'll get it now." Sebastian got Ciel his tea and knew Ciel suspected something.

"What's the matter?"

"..." Sebastian was deep into his own thoughts and didn't realize Ciel questioning him. ...**_Is it possible she's the reincarnation of Gem?... Maybe... Gem is a Tieghck-rouser... A demon who reincarnates about fifty times over... Last I saw her she was on her 3 reincarnation... but how many years have gone since? ... 6 no 7 thousand?_**Ciel stared at Sebastian realizing he was in such a deep thought that he wasn't paying too much attention. Ciel let him think things over knowing that if he didn't it would eventually effect his work in a bad way. _**She could have went through 47 of them... or just 1... I have to know! If she is Gem... I have to fulfill our promise... 'the next time we meet let's just catch up and finally get into that relationship we've been looking for!'**_Sebastian blushed a bit at the memory. He took an old coin out of his pocket. It was made of clay and sand. With a hole in the center and a flower design. Ever since then-way back then- he took care of the coin hoping he'll fulfill his promise.


End file.
